It's Always Been You
by Ap-titude
Summary: It sucks being in love with your best friend, especially when they don't feel the same. But It's fate. They're meant for each other. Their friends can see it, but the problem is can they? Rated M for possible future chapters guys!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So I've decided that the Hannily fanfic is pretty thin on the ground, so i've decided to become a hannily/shayley only writer for the minute. Hannily/shayley is endgame. They're meant for each other. So without further a due, here is the first chapter, it's just a taster and if you like it i'll continue! So favourite/review etc and Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's the last of them" Emily sighs, setting the last of her boxes from home on Hannah bedroom floor.

It was a friday evening and Hanna Marin was helping Emily Fields move the last of her boxes in Hanna's home, after weeks of begging their parents to let Emily stay in Rosewood with Hanna while her parents moved to Texas. It wasn't that Emily didn't want to stay with Aria or Spencer, she loved those girls, they were her best friends of course, but anyone could see that Hanna and Emily were the closest of the 4. It was just that Hanna and Emily had a different relationship, they were closer, they had a bond which no one could explain and nothing could break.

"Ugh thank god, I think I broke a nail" Hanna sighed examining her nails.

Emily couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Diva."

"Jerk." Hanna frowned. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Hmm, i dont know" emily paused for a second, thinking, "I was thinking maybe snacks and a movie?" she finished.

"Sure, dibs on movie though" she winked as she crossed the room to her wardrobe to pull out her pyjamas.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Emily had been living with Hanna for a month now, and it was getting harder and harder to control her feelings for the blonde. It was friday afternoon and they were sitting in their class of the day, and Emily was watching Hanna from the back of the class, lost in a daydream. She promised herself she would never fall for a friend again, but she realised it was already too late. It was Hanna she'd loved all along along, beautiful, sweet, caring Han- NO. Emily mentally slapped herself. YOU cant have these feelings for her she's your best friend, your straight best friend. Your living with her for christs sake. Get a grip. Focus Emily.

The Lesson ended shortly after and Emily and Hanna made her way to the lockers to meet their friends.

"Ugh could that lesson have gotten anymore boring?" Hanna whined as the made their way down the hall to their friends.

"Tell me about it. So what the plans for tonight?" She asked as they reached their friends.

"Well I have a date with Ezra tonight" Aria explained

"Oooh Fitz, anything special planned" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows with a grin._ Look at her smile, she's adorable._

"Not really, Just the usual, of a dvd and a takeaway. It's not like we can go anywhere public" the small brunette signed, closing her locker.

"Hey it's ok" Spencer rubbed her back. "At least you have him, Toby's out of town on work and I have another 'Lets pretend we're a normal family' Meal at the club at the club tonight."

"Well dont have too much fun" Aria smirked as she closed her locker, "See you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, lunch tomorrow as usual?" Emily checked as they made their way out of school and towards their seperate cars.

"Sure, catch yous tomorrow" Spencer waved as they went their seperate ways.

"Looks like i have you all to myself tonight." Hanna smirked looping her arms with emily.

Shit. Breathe. Breathe. "Looks like it" emily smiled weakly in response.

"UNless you have a hot date tonight which you haven't told me about?" Hanna asked with questioning eyes

Why does she look sad? stop it its nothing emily. "No, no one. Just me and you kiddo" she answered with a smile as she got into the drivers seat.

"Good" The smile returned to hannah face as she entered the passengers side._ Why does she look relieved?_

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

_Emily and I alone tonight. Emily all to myself. Stop it Marin stop it she's your best friend. And you're straight. Well ok that's a lie but Em is your best friend. Anyone but her._

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Hanna asked as they walked through the front door

"I dont know, i was thinking movie night?" Emily suggested making her way upstairs

"Sure what movie?"

"Idk i was thinking..."

"MEANGIRLS!" They both shouted in unison and burst out into giggles on the bed

"We're such dorks" Emily chuckled and she walked over to find the dvd

"I love us though" Hanna grinned. Taking this opportunity to rake her eyes over Emily's body._ Swimming has done you well Em, God the things i would do to y-_

"HANNA!" Emily shouted clicking her fingers as she stood at the side of the beds

"Hmm, what?" Hanna said, snapping out of her daydream as she whipped her head up to meet Emily's worried gaze

"Are you ok? you were pretty out of it"

"Yeah, just in my own world, sorry" she smiled

"It's fine" Emily returned the smile as Hanna scooted over to make room for her on the bed.

_Oh my god. Did she catch you staring? Smooth Marin. You need to get a grip._

* * *

Ok dont hate me cause it's super short, I just want to get this out there. I'll try and upload as often as possible but I have exams coming up but i'll try!

Feedback is appreciated and send me any ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV/thoughts

Saturday morning Emily woke to a face full of blonde hair. She smiled. She always smells so perfect. She reached out and ran her fingers through Hanna's soft blonde locks, enjoying the are some of her favourite moments. When her and Hanna can just be alone and escape the world, and enjoy each others company. Where they can lock themselves in their bedroom and forget the stress of their norma lives for a minute and be normal teenagers, no more murders, no more A, just her and Hanna. These were the kind of moments Emily Lives for. Her moments with Hanna.

After a few minutes Hanna stirred. "Good morning" she smiled turning to face Emily, "What time is it?"

"10:30, we better get up" Emily said as she climbed out of bed and made her way over to the wardrobe to choose todays outfit.

"I dont want to get up, can we not stay here?" Hanna pouted and rolled over in bed

"We can't, we're meeting Spencer and Aria soon for Lunch." Reluctantly Hanna groaned and climbed out of bed, pouting as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Fine, but you're buying me a Coffee for this" She called before she shut the door.

Emily let out a small chuckle. She's adorable.

LINE BREAK

Emily pulled up outside of the grill and got out of the car, "You look good today Em" Hanna smiled as she got out of the passenger side.

Says you. -"Are you trying to say I dont look good normally?" Emily asked feigning offence

"What? No no no!... You always look perfect Em" Hanna stuttered as they entered the grill

Emily smiled shyly and looked down at her shoes, "Thanks" she said, trying to hide the slow blush creeping up her cheeks. Hanna Marin just said i always look perfect. I think my heart might burst.

"Oh..er.. no problem" Hanna smiled awkwardly, obviously regretting the small confession that had just escaped her lips. "Look there's Aria and Spencer" Hanna covered, quickly making her way to their two friends waving at them.

"Hey Guys, whats up?" Emily asked as she sat down next to spencer, sitting opposite Hanna who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Usual A drama" Aria replied with a slight frown

"Ugh dont remind me ok?" Spencer whined in response, "I just want to forget about A for an hour, that bitch monopolises my time way more than they should" she paused for a moment, "Jesus Hanna did you run here?" eyeing the blondes flushed face as she sipped her drink.

"What?" Hanna answered as she met spencers gaze

"You're pink? Are you feeling okay?" Aria asked, concern evident on her face

Why is Hanna pink? - Is this about this thing before? No it can't be, why would she be blushing about that?

Her eyes flicked to Emily's and back down to the table again. "Yeah, just feeling a little hot" Her eyes met Emily's again for a split second before looking away

Spencer took notice of this this and looked over at Emily, then back at Hanna. Hanna was avoiding eye contact with Emily and Emily just looked uncomfortable.

Why wont she look at me? Have I done something wrong?

The girls ordered their food and made small talk when it arrived. After a few minutes Spencer spoke

"Ok, What's wrong, have you two had a fight?" Spencer questioned looking between the two girls as she waited for an answer.

"What? No!" Hanna said quickly looking up at Spencer, "Why would you think that?"

"Because we usually cant get you two to shut up and now Hanna will barely look at Em" Hanna blushed a little bit again at the first part. She's adorable when she blushes.

"We're fine Spence" Emily smiled, glancing over at Hanna as she did so. Is she upset about something? Did A send her a text? i hope this isn't about me

Spencer waited for a second, her gaze flicking between the two, "Well ok then" she muttered, making a mental note to study this further.

Hanna's thoughts

They finished their meal with chit-chat about school and such, avoiding the subject of A once again. Emily drove the girls home, with most of the journey being sat in mutual silence. Hanna made her way upstairs to her room with Emily on her heels, she sat down on her bed, her gaze fixed on her feet. I can't believe i said that to her. I told her she always look perfect. I mean she does. But I wasn't supposed to say that it just slipped out. Emily entered a few seconds later, took one look at her friend and sighed.

"Hanna what's wrong?" The dark haired girl asked as she stood in the middle of the room, "Have I done something? You can talk to me Hanna" She pleaded

It's not fair to treat her like this Hanna she hasn't even done anything. Just because you're scared she'll find out doesn't give you an excuse to treat her like crap.

She eventually looked up at her friend, and couldnt help taking in her appearance. Her long dark hair that fell effortlessly, framing her tanned face, her dark eyes that made her feel like she was drowing and her lips. They look so soft. She's beautiful. Even when she's done nothing wrong and i've ignored her all afternoon,she still doesn't get annoyed. She's so sweet, i dont deserve a friend like her. The blonde gets off the bed and makes her way over to the brunette, wrapping her hands around her shoulder and engulfing her in a big hug.

She even smells perfect. I just want to get lost in her scent all day.

"Em, im so sorry. No you haven't done anything wrong, im so sorry for being an idiot and ignoring you all afternoon, i was just in a weird mood. Forgive me?" She asks pulling back slightly to look into her friends eyes. They're so intense but so soft at the same time, is that even possible?

Emily's face softened into a smile. "Always."  



	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday afternoon and Hanna was lazing around the kitchen waiting for Emily to get back from swim practice. Emily had been staying with the Marins for a few weeks now and Hanna had been finding it really hard to keep her feelings in check. She sat at the bench with a cup of coffee thinking about the brunette. _What if I make a mistake, if I slip up? It'll ruin our friendship. But she's gay, and she was in love with Ali, she wont just turn her back on me. Plus it's Emily, sweet Emily, she wouldn't ditch me just because I'm in love with her. Woah, love? Where did that come from? Do I love Emily?_ Just then Hanna heard the front door close.

"Han, I'm home!" Emily called from the hallway. _Speak of the devil_.

Hanna dived off her chair in the kitchen and sprinted to the front door, wrapping the brunette up in a bone crushing hug and burying her head in her neck.

"I missed you" She grinned up at taller girl. She looked down suspiciously at her friend, "How many cups of coffee have you had?"

Hanna lightly smacked Emily on the shoulder, still being wrapped up in the girls arms. "Only one! Why?"

"Erm because you nearly rugby tackled me to the floor and you're currently clinging onto me for dear life, Han what's wrong?" Emily asked with a worried expression. #She looks so cute when she's worried.

"Nothing!" Hanna re-assured her "I just missed you! I hate it when you're not around." She whispered into her friends shoulder. #She smells so good. Like all the time.

Emily's features softened as she smiled, wrapping the blonde up into an even bigger hug. "Aw han" She soothed, "I miss you too."

"Plus you smell really nice and you're warm and cozy, you're good to cuddle" Hanna giggled burying her face even further into Emily's shoulder.

Emily silently thanked the lord that Hanna's face was buried into her shoulder and not looking in her direction, as a furious blush started to spread across her face. She had to remind herself that Hanna meant all of these things in a purely platonic manor, but it still made her heart race none the less. She was surprised Hanna hadn't picked up on it yet since her heart was basically beating out of her chest. "Erm, I'm gonna dump my bags up stairs, i'll be down in a minute ok?" Emily told her friend, letting go of her and picking up her Kit bag.

Hanna groaned and reluctantly let go of the tanned girl, "Ok, but can we do something later? I've been bored all day." She asked as Emily made her way upstairs.

"Sure!" Emily called from the top of the stairs, as she made her way into their room. _Their room_. Hanna loved that, and she loved being able to say that, that she was the lucky girl who got to share a room with Emily Fields. The blonde smiled at the thought of the other girl, who she heard collapse onto their bed. _Their bed, that was even better._

Hanna seized this opportunity and sprinted up the stairs into the their room, she saw Emily sprawled out on her back on the bed. Hanna ran over and dived onto the bed next to Emily and began to tickle her sides.

"Han!" Emily giggled "Stop Han!" The brunette rolled around on the bed in a fit of laughter

"Never!" Hanna laughed and proceeded to tickle the taller girl who was now having a fit on the bed

"Hanna!" Emily called breathlessly, tears forming on her cheeks and sides splitting from laughter, she tried to fight the blonde off but to no avail. Hanna threw her leg over emilys waste and straddled her on the bed, continuing her tickle torture on the taller girl. "Stop!" She squeaked out, laughing uncontrollably and trying to prise her friends hands away from her.

"Say that you love me and I will!" Hanna demanded and she pinned her friends body to the bed

"No, i'll never give in!" Emily giggled throwing her head back in a fit of laughter as Hanna continued to tickle her sides.

"Fine! Then I'll just tickle you to death!" The blonde threatened, still fighting off the tanned hands that tried to push her away.

"Okay! Okay!" Emily called out in defeat, "truce! I give in" She laughed, "Now get off me!" she shouted at the blonde who had still not let up on the tickling, as she tried once again to free her body.

"No! Say the magic words!" Hanna demanded, grabbing her friends hands, "Say it!" She laughed, as leant forward and pinned Emily's hands above her head.

"Okay!" Emily caved, their laughed subsided as the tickling had stopped, and she was now pinned to the bed by a blonde who looked at her expectantly. She looked up into blue eyes.

Hanna still had Emily's hands pinned above her head on the bed and was leaning right forward to do so, their faces inches away from each other as she looked into chocolate eyes. "Say it." She whispered, keeping eye contact with Emily. The intensity of their stare seemed to echo into the silent room, as each could only head their thoughts as they looked at the person they loved so dearly.

Emily swallowed, "I love you." She whispered, never breaking eye contact with her friend. The proximity of their face and bodies meant she could feel the warmth radiating off of Hanna's body and her scent tickled the brunettes nostrils.

Hanna's heart pounded. She wished those words were meant in the way she wanted them to be meant. She looked at her friend, not just a normal look, but really looked._ She's so beautiful._ Her soft skin was the perfect shade and there wasn't a blemish or a spot in site, and her dark eyelashes and eyebrows complimented her skin tone perfectly. Her dark hair was soft and silky and fell perfectly around her face, framing her delicate features._ Her eyes._ Hanna loved her eyes. _They're so soft and gentle but so intense that you can just get lost in them._ Emily's eyes are the window to not just her soul, but her heart. Hanna never told anyone this but she could read Emily perfectly just by looking in her eyes. _They give so much away, I can read her like no one else can_. It made Hanna feel special, knowing she had that connection with Emily, that she knew her better than anyone else did. It's what made their relationship stronger than anyone elses, they just fit perfectly, they just worked, they just, were. "You're beautiful." Hanna whispered down to her friend. She probably should have said that and she'd probably regret it later, but they seemed to be the only words fitting for this situation. Because Emily _was_ beautiful, and she deserved to be told that, even if she didn't believe it.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Hanna climbing off of her, she climbed off the bed and stretched out her hand for Emily to take. Emily smiled gratefully and held the outstretched hand to pull herself up. As she did so she winced.

"Em? Whats wrong are you ok?" Hanna's features contorting into a concerned expression

"Yeah, I'm ok, just swim practice has been rough lately and that combined with all the stress of A, I'm just a little tense that all."

Hanna sat down on the bed next to her friend. "Here, let me give you a massage." She turned Emily's body so that her shoulders we facing her.

"Han, you don't have to do that" Emily insisted turning back around

"Em." Hanna called. "Remember all those summers after I came back from fat camp and all my muscles would be sore and you would give me a massage to ease the pain?" The brunette smiled fondly at the memory, "well im just returning the favour. Now turn around"

The taller girl complied and Hanna placed her hands on her shoulders and began to massage Emily's shoulder muscles. Emily shifted to get comfortable as Hanna began to massage the base of her neck. Emily closed her eyes and had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning as Hanna's hands worked away at her shoulder blades. She shifted back and leaned into Hanna's touch, their bodies getting closer and closer together. Hanna made a brave and spontaneous decision, (maybe seen as a little stupid too but she couldn't help herself), as she removed her hands from Emily's shoulders to the base of her shirt, she lifted it slightly and put her hands underneath, to massage Emily's shoulders directly.

Emily gasped at the feeling of Hanna's hands on her bare skin. Hanna looked around at her face to gauge her reaction but when she did she found Emily's eyes closed and her teeth softly chewing on her lip. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Emily's shoulders. She was in awe at how soft Emily's skin was, so smooth and delicate and warm. It was taking every bit of strength she had not to lean forward and kiss her neck, but she couldn't. _ Not now, not yet._

As Emily began to fall into Hanna's touch she was flooded with memories and her eyes shot open as she sat up straight.

"Woah, Em whats wrong? Are you ok? Hanna looked at her friends with worried eyes, "Did I do something? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I was just giving you a massage and I..I don't know...I'm sorry if I crossed-"

"Shh, Han. It's ok." Emily turned around on the bed until she was facing her friend, "calm down it's not you" She calmed her babbling friend who looked at her with relief and confusion.

"It's ok? Ok good. Then whats wrong?" The blonde looked on at her friend awaiting the answer.

Emily looked down, "It's just...It just reminded me of Alison... We were in the locker room getting changed and she asked me to hook her bra." She fidgeted with her hands, her fingers suddenly very interesting. "I kissed her, again, and she rejected me. She told me the kiss didn't mean anything and I was just practice." Emily face had turned sad at the memory, and she felt a smaller hand being placed on top of hers. She looked up and saw Hanna looking at her with sad eyes.

_That bitch_. "Em" She whispered, "I'm sorry for what Ali did to you, for how she treat you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry she made you feel ashamed and embarrassed and worthless, and played with your feelings. I would never do that to you, you know." She re-assured her friend. _How could she? How could toy with Emily like that. She knew Emily loved her, she could have had her. She could have had this wonderful girl all to herself. She didn't know how lucky she was to be the one Emily had feelings for._

Emily smiled warmly at the blonde, "I know. You're not Alison."

"I hate what she did to you, how she treat you. You deserve someone who makes you realize how wonderful you are, because that's what you deserve Em, someone wonderful like yourself." Hanna eyes begin to water at the thought of someone treating Emily like that. "You deserve someone who makes you smile and laugh and loves you unconditionally."_ I want to be that person, Em._

Leaning forward Emily pulled Hanna into a tight embrace, as a tear rolled down her face at her friends confession. Hanna deserved the same. Emily wanted that person for Hanna. Emily wanted to be that person for Hanna. She felt the blonde bury her face into her neck and she turned to whisper in her ear. "You deserve the same Han." She re-assured her. "I hate how Ali treat you too. She made you feel fat and ugly and worthless, and that's not true. It was never true. You've always been beautiful, I always thought you were beautiful and I'm sorry Ali made you feel any different."

Tears rolled down Hanna's face and dropped onto Emily's neck, she felt her heart swell and her face melt into a smile at her friends words. It was true. Whenever Alison would call Hanna names or make fun of her for being 'fat' in front of Emily, Emily would always wait until Ali had turned away and would whisper to Hanna to tell her that she was beautiful, and to ignore Ali. She didn't think it was possibly but suddenly Emily seemed just that little bit more perfect and Hanna loved her just a little bit more.

Hanna lifted her face out of the crook of Emily's neck to look at her friend. She looked into those brown eyes she loved so much and leaned forward and placed a salty kiss on Emily's cheek. She saw the tanned girl blush a bit and she smiled to herself knowing she did that.

"God look at us" Emily said breaking the silence and wiping away a few tears on her face. Hanna laughed.

"I know" she chuckled, wiping her own tears away.

Emily let go of her friend and stood up, holding out her hand for her friend, "Come on, lets go out and get some coffee." She pulled Hanna to her feet and made her way across the room towards the door. She stopped when she realized she wasn't being followed and turned around, "You coming Han?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be down in a minute" She assured Emily. The taller girl smiled and nodded and left the room. _That's it_. Hanna decided. _I'm going to tell Emily how I feel._

* * *

**Ok I know it's been like 2 months since it's been updated but I've had exams and things! They're over with now so hopefully finger crossed for faster updates! Also I know this was super mushy, I feel like I haven't been giving this fanfic my all and writing as good as I can, so hopefully that's changed with this chapter. From now on the updates will be better! And a lot Fluffier as well so be prepared!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And dinner is served" Spencer rolled her eyes sarcastically, setting her lunch tray down at the girls usual table in the cafeteria.

"What the hell is that?" Aria leaned over to get a better look at the gray substance on her friends plate.

"Mystery meat" Spencer quirked as she took her place across from Hanna.

"Lets hope it tastes better than it looks" Emily sighed as she sat down next to Spencer. Ems

"Yeah Em's right, maybe it's one of those things that looks weird but actually tastes delicious" Aria offered hopefully and she continued to prod the unknown substance with a fork. Spencer gave her a look that said 'really?'

"Well then I guess Jenna's fine" Hanna snorted and the girls all looked at her

"Hanna!" Emily hissed, but she couldn't fight the smile that broke through. Hanna smirked at her and Emily blushed a little.

"So yous two, how's your giant sleepover going?" Aria wiggled her eyebrows

"What?" Emily and Hanna blurted out in unison, they both looked nervous and confused

"Why would you ask that? of course it's fine why wouldn't it be? Hanna questioned

"Han, calm down I was only asking." Aria told her

Emily leaned over a rested her hand on top of Hanna's, Hanna calmed down instantly and smiled warmly at Emily. "It's going great thanks Aria" Emily smiled sweetly at her friend.

"So, my parents are out tonight, wanna stay over?" Spencer suggested as the girl got on with 'lunch'

"Sure" Aria nodded her head

"Yeah, we're in, Em and I will pop home after school to pick up some clothes and we'll head over, that ok with you Em?"

Emily nodded her head, "That's fine"

"Right it's settled then, see yous around 5?" Spencer said, grabbing her books as the bell rang

"Yeah, I'll pick up takeout on the way over" Aria offered before they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**Emilys Thoughts**

It was last class of the day and Hanna and Emily were sat in history, listen to drone on about the french revolution. She was doodling in her notebook when she felt someone nudge her right shoulder, she looked over and saw Hanna grinning at her, gesturing for her to check her phone. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking Em leaned over and pulled her phone out her bag.

One New Message - Hanna

**If I have to listen to him talking about revolution anymore I'M going to revolt. If I get up and leave her can't stop me right? I'm only following what he's teaching us.**

Emily stifled a giggle, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Hanna did just that.

**That is such a Hanna Marin move.**

**I'll take that as a compliment :). I don't even like France that much, except you would look totally cute in a beret.**

Emily blushed a little bit.

**Han you have a beret.**

**Yeah, one you'd look totally cute in.**

**Well well, you're quite the charmer aren't you miss Marin?**

**I try :P**

**I don't like France either. I like Italy, can we go to Italy?**

**I love Italy, and yeah we can, in a few years, just us and Italy**. _Just us._

**What about the others?**

**We'll all go on holiday together some time, but I just want me and you to go to Italy. I don't want anyone else.**

Emily's heart fluttered a little bit, she knew Hanna meant just as friends, but that didn't change the fact that Hanna, Hanna Marin, wanted to go to Italy with her, and only her. Before she got a chance to reply the bell rang and the girls made their way out of class to their lockers and then home.

When they got home the girls made their way upstairs and to pick up pyjamas and clothes. It took Emily a few minutes to throw a fresh change of clothes and her pyjamas into a bag and she lay on the bed while she waited for Hanna, who was putting as much thought into picking an outfit as ever.

"Han, it's just a sleepover"

"I know but i still have to leave the house in tomorrows outfit, i have to look good" Hanna told Emily as she continued to mix and match clothes together to see what fit.

"Han you always look good" Emilly assured her. _shit did i just say that._

Hanna stopped rifling in the wardrobe as soon as she heard this and turned around. "Y-you really think that?"

"Of course". Hanna smiled and crossed the room towards Emily and closed the gap between the two, planting her lips on Emily cheek._ Oh my god. She just kissed me. On the cheek but still, i can feel warmth radiating off of her from this proximity. She smells so sweet it makes me just want to wrap her up in my arms._

Hanna pulled away, "Thank you, Em. That means a lot."

"I-It's no problem, really Han." Emily smiled, blush creeping up her face. Hanna got up and crossed the room, grabbing a seemingly complete outfit and throwing it into the bag with her pyjamas, before zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Come on" She grabbed Emily arm and linked it with hers, "Lets go." and dragged her down the stairs.

"But it's only 4, we don't have to be at Spencer's for another yet."

"I know, I didn't say we were going to Spencer's" Hanna told her as she ushered her friend out the door.

"Then where-"

"Just get in the car Em," She told the brunette "You'll see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girls has been driving for about 10 minutes before Emily finally spoke up. "Han where are we going?"

"Relax we're here" The blonde told her friend as they pulled outside some woods behind some houses. Maybe she's brought me here to kill me.

"Um?" Emily looked over at her friend with a questioning look as she got out the car?

"Relax I didn't bring you here to kill you." She chuckled "Follow me." Sometimes i swear she can read my mind##

The taller girl followed her friend through the wood for a couple of minutes until they came to a shed.

"This is the shed we used to come to with Ali in like 8th grade." Hanna nodded.

"That summer I know we were going to be great friends. Better than best friends. I knew i'd be closer to you than any of the others. I don't know why."

Emily gave her friend a confused look, so Hanna continued

"You were the nicest person i'd ever met. You still are. I don't know what I'd have done if Ali did bring us all together, it's weird how one of the meanest people ever who brought us together for her sick games, gave me one of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life. I know Ali could be a bitch, but she gave me you, Em. I think I'll love her forever for that." The blonde looked over at her friend who was smiling fondly at her.

_That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Hanna doesn't realize how amazing is, no one does. She's right, I have to much to thank Ali for for giving me Hanna_. Emily walked over to her friend and reached for her hand, but rather than going in for a hug Hanna led her further towards the shed, stopping when she reached the left side. She gestured toward a carving on the wall. _**"Hanna and Emily, best friends forever.**_"

"I carved this in there that summer, because I knew it was true. I knew you'd always be my best friend. Even after Ali went missing and stopped speaking, I knew we'd find our way back to each other. We're best friends, things will happen and get in the way but we'll always figure out a way around it, we'll always find our way back to each other."

Emily wiped a tear from her eye and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. _Words just can't explain how I feel right now, Hanna is right, we will always find our way back to each other. We're best friends. I wish so much that we were more than that, that I could call Hanna my girlfriend, but I'm blessed to have her in my life to begin with. I'd settle with best friends over nothing every time._

"Thank you" She whispered to the blonde. "For showing me this. For what you just said. For everything. I Love you, Hanna."

"I love you too." Hanna smiled and pulled away, now come on, lets go to Spencer's.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls walked into spencers kitchen and set their bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh hey guys" Spencer said as she came down the stairs

"Hey, wheres Aria?"

"She's out picking up chinese takeaway" Spencer said as she sat slumped down onto the sofa

"Ugh good I'm starving" Hanna sighed as she slumped down onto the sofa next to spencer.

Emily took a seat at the kitchen counter, "so Spence, hows things with Toby?"

"They're good thanks, things can get a little complicated with A at times but it's only to be expected. He's out of town at a Job at the minute so at least I don't have to worry about him as much." Spencer sighed

Hanna put her hand on Spencers shoulder and smiled at her friend, "hey it'll be ok Spence, you and Tobes have been through a lot, it'll take a lot to break yous two dont worry"

"You think?" Spencer asked hopefully

"We know so" Emily smiled across the room and Spencer smiled back gratefully

"Know what?" Aria asked coming through the door with what can only be described as a crate of food.

"That I'm starving!" Hanna dived off the sofa and rushed over to the food and Spencer followed

"Jesus Aria did you buy the whole menu?" Emily asked in disbeleif at the mountain of take out in front of them as they all huddled around the end of kitchen counter.

"I don't know but I'm glad she did" Hanna grinned at her friend as she dived into her takeout

Aria chuckled at her blonde friend "Han you look like you haven't ate in days"

"Well I suggested we grab something to eat before we come over but Hanna here had other plans" Emily said, looking pointedly at Hanna

Hanna just stuck her tongue out at the tanned girl and Emilly giggled.

"Whats up? You two look like you've got some sort of inside joke going on?" The small brunette grinned

The pair just looked at each other and giggled turning a similar shade of pink each. Emily knew Hanna wouldn't want to talk about the shed and Hanna knew Emily wouldn't tell, it was just going to be their little secret.

"Oh you know, I was just thinking how lucky we are to have a friend like Em here" Hanna grinned and slung her arm around the taller brunettes shoulders. Emily blushed a little bit and Aria smiled. Spencers eyes flicked between the pair watching their reactions and interactions, she could tell there was something they weren't telling but she decided it was none of their business and let it go.

"Aww, we are lucky, all lucky to have each other, agreed?"

"Agreed" Spencer said and they all smiled before turning back to their food.

After the girls finished their food they all lay around the living room and lazily watched one of those cliched rom-com that they all loved so much. After the movie ended they'd gossiped a bit about people from their school.

"So what are going to do now? It's only 8" Hanna asked as she lay on the sofa

"Ooh I know!" Spencer jumped to her feet and scurried to the kitchen. She pulled out two bottles of wine from the wine rack and half a bottle of tequila from the cupboard. "Lets get drunk" She only half suggested as she set the bottle down in the middle of the living room floor along with 4 glasses.

"Um Spence, are you sure your parents wont miss this?" Emily questioned hesitantly

"Please, they go through this stuff like it's water. They'll probably think they drank it" Spencer said sitting herself down on the floor.

"Sounds good to me" Hanna shrugged and Aria nodded. The four girls sat in a circle on the floor around the alcohol.

"Oooh lets play truth or dare" Aria wiggled her eyebrows, filling her glass with wine

"I can already tell this is not a good idea" Hanna sighed

"Why Han, scared you'll tell us your secrets?" Aria grinned mischeviously

'Drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets' Emily mumbled to the group, quoting what Alison had said the night she dissappeared.

"Hey I didn't say I was down for it, I just said it wasn't a good idea. Now Spence give us the rules" she said as she took a sip of her drink

"Ok we'll go around the circle clockwise, so Hanna we start with you, then Em, then Aria, then me. If the person chooses dare and they want out of it you have to give them a forfeit. So basically you give them another dare and then they choose which one to do. All sorted?"

The girls nodded and got comfortable and aria spoke first "Ok Han, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows

"Here down this then." Aria said handing over a large glass of wine

"No problem." The blonde replied before down the entire cup and setting it down on the floor.

"Em, truth or dare." Spencer asked

"Dare"

"Next time we speak to your mom you have to slide lots of sexual innuendos and puns into the conversation and see if she notices" Spencer winked

Emily groaned, "Ugh fine"

**Hanna's thoughts**

After a few rounds of truth or dare the girls were all sufficiently tipsy. Well actually Emily was a bit tipsy, the others slightly worse. _Spencer. Not saying she was drunk but. She's drunk_. So they'd exhausted all the dares they could think of, including ice down Spencer's shirt and having Aria 'accidentally' text Fitz instead of her mom about needing tampons. In their current state they'd moved mostly onto truth, as they were all drunk enough to let a few secrets slip.

"Oh Han, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone right now? It's been a while since Caleb left, got your eye on anyone?" Spencer questioned. _Shit._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily turn to look at her. "Um, no?" Hanna tried but to no avail

"Bullshit!" Spencer half shouted half slurred across the circle. "Of course you like someone. You don't have to tell us who they are just, tell us about them."

_Ok I have two choices here. I can either make someone up and describe them, or I can describe Emily. If I make someone up and they find out later on they'll wonder why I lied. I'll just describe Emily vaguely. They wont guess._ "Er, well they're pretty amazing, too amazing actually. I don't deserve them. They're sweet and it's that type of crush where you don't realise you like them until after a while of liking them, you know? Like you can't help but feel that way towards them, they sort of draw you in and no matter how hard you fight you can't change the fact that you can barely breathe around them."

"Wow, Han. It sounds like you really like this person." Aria said as she reached over and grabbed hannas hand. "I hope it goes well" She smiled warmly.

"How about you, Em? Seeing anyone at the minute?" Aria asked the tanned girl next to her

"Not really. There was one person though-". _Shit. She likes someone. I'm in love with someone who likes someones else. Dammit theres that word again._

"Oooooh! Who!?" Spencers eyes nearly popped out of her head at the news

"Calm down Spence." The brunette chuckled. "What I was going to say is I don't like them, I mean they liked me, they kissed me but, I don't like them. "

"WHO!?" Spencer was nearly crawling across the circle now trying to drag the answer out of Emily. _Spencer really likes to drink. She needs to calm down the person can't be that interesting._

"Paige Mcullers" Emily looked down

"WHAT?!" Spencer and Hanna shouted in unison and Aria spat out her drink._ PAIGE MC-FUCKING-CULLERS?_

"Paige'I know what team you really play for so im going to drown you' Mcullers?" Aria asked incredulously.

"Yep. Don't tell anyone though, she's not out yet."

"Ugh that is so cliched, of course she tried to drown you because she has a crush on you." Spencer said with disgust and took another swig of tequila. "Ok Em, truth or dare?"

"What? I just did a tru-"

"No no no. That was a question not a truth. I didn't say truth or dare so it's not official." Spencer corrected her, "Now truth or dare?"

Emily sighed, there was no point in arguing with drunk Spencer. "Truth."

Before she could answer the question Spencer burst into a fit of giggles, before getting up and running to the toilet.

"I better go check on her, Han give Emily a truth will you?" Aria asked as she made her way out the living room to check on their vomiting friend

"Whats sex with a girl like?" the blonde said with a serious expression

"What!?" Emily nearly choked on her drink. _Oh my GOD, look at her blush. She is too cute._

"Come on! You can tell me" Hanna grinned

"It's amazing ok?"

"Thats it? Come on I'm not your mom you can talk to me about this."

"Ok fine. It's more than amazing. It's the best thing ever. Girls have soft skin and soft lips and they know exactly what to do and they somehow manage to be cute and sexy at the same time. Happy?"

"I am thank you emmykins" Hanna nodded. _I just really want to have sex with Emily. Is that bad. I don't care look at her. I sort of want to hold her and kiss her and rip her clothes off all the same time._

"Ok" Emily said taking the cup from Hanna's hands. "Thats enough for tonight, lets get you to bed." _Yes please_.

"Only if you're going to be there" Hanna winked._ I love making her blush, she is so adorable._

"I will be Han, I'm coming dont worry" The brunette helped her friend up the stairs

"No but you will be"_ I can't stop. Send help._

"Right ok you're done. Lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's Thoughts**

Emily helped her friend into Spencer's bed, pulling the duvet over her body and tucking her in. Someone in the small period of time between getting upstairs and getting into bed, Hanna had gone from an innuendo boomerang to someone who can barley stay awake.

"Get some sleep, Han" She leaned down to kiss her friend on the forehead and turned to leave the room, but a smaller hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back.

"Em?" Hanna asked sleepily through slitted eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For putting me to bed, you're a good friend." the blonde smiled up at her friend.

"It's no problem Hanna, I love you, I'd do anything for you."_ You've no idea._

Somehow even in her drunken slumber Hanna was able to manage a goofy smile. _She is so beautiful, even like this._

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone, I'm used to having you here."

Emily smiled at her friends cuteness "Of course I will"

Emily made her way around the other side of the bed and slid under the duvets next to her friend. She lay on her back and Hanna rolled over, resting her head on Emily's shoulder and wrapping her arms securely around her midsection. _Oh my god. It's a miracle if she can't hear my heart beat, is basically jumping out of my chest._

Emily smiled at began to play with Hannas hair, twirling soft blonde locks around in her fingers.

"Hey, how come you two get the bed? My bed may I point out as well?" Spencer demanded and her and Aria walked into the room. "Oh sorry, are we interrupting something here?" she questioned, noticing her two friends position._ Shit. They're going to tease us about this forever. What if they think somethings going on between us?_

Emily turned pink and before she could stutter out a reply Hanna butted in. "I get the bed because I'm drunk, and since I'm the drunk I decided I want Emily to sleep with me."

Spencer raised her eyebrows at the ambiguous reply and smirked. _She's going to have a field day with this. No pun intended._

"Oh there's a shocker" Spencer replied "You always want to sleep with Emily. You sleep with Emily every night."

"Why, are you jealous?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. _Is it possible to blush anymore._

"No I'm just saying, I wasn't expecting you to choose any one else, It's always Emily."

"You two are pretty much joined at the hip." Aria butted in "You's are like a married couple." _What are they talking about? I wish._

"We are not!" Emily cried from the bed, still playing with Hanna's hair.

"Oh yous so are." Spencer whined, to ill to be dealing with her oblivious friends, "Yous do everything together. Since yous started living together I don't think i've seen one of you without the other. You're constantly giggling on about something, It's like you're in your own little bubble half the time. You're so domesticated around the house and finish each other sentences, it's like you have this connection you always know what the other is thinking. Hanna you are always touching Emily, you two have this look reserved for each other that seems like you're in each others head but want to fuck each others brains out at the same time." She gestured towards their current position for emphasis, "look."

Emily was left speechless at her friends sudden outburst, _is that right? It can't be! We're just best friends, Hanna is straight. We just know each other._

Hanna giggled and looked up at Emily. "I guess we are Em" Who can't fall in love with that smile and goofy giggle.

"There it is again!" Spencer threw her arms up in the air and stumbled, luckily Aria, despite her height was able to grab her and keep her steady.

"Nice Catch shorty" Hanna smirked and her and Emily burst into a fit of giggles

Aria rolled her eyes, right ok Spencer and I will sleep in the spare room, I don't think the floor is a good idea in our state. Come on Spence lets get you to bed.

"Yeah Spencer, go to bed with your girlfriend." Hanna and Emily started to giggle even more as Spencer gave them the finger as Aria dragged her out the room.

When the laughter subsided Hanna sighed and buried her head into Emily neck and Emily tightened her grip on the blonde.

"Night Em." She leaned up to place a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Night Han" Emily said, returning the kiss on Hanna forehead.

"Oh and Em?"

"Yes Han?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

With this Hanna smiled contently, and Emily hummed in response, before they both shut their eyes and let sleep overcome them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Emily woke up with blinding light shining through the curtains. She lifted her left arm to instinctively block out the light but couldn't move it. She looked down to see a sleeping Hanna wrapped around her. She smiled at the blondes cuteness and placed a soft kiss on her head, _her hair smells like strawberries._

She lifted the covers and slowly eased how body out the bed, trying to to wake the sleeping blonde but it was no use as Hanna groaned at the loss of contact and rolled over.

"Em? What time is it?" The smaller girl whines from the bed

"It's just hit lunch time." Hanna whined and rolled over in bed. Emily walked around to her side of the bed and held her hand out for her friend.

"Lets go get coffee."

As the girls walked into the kitchen they saw Spencer and Aria sipping coffee and passing around Advil.

"Morning" Spencer greeted them

"Afternoon" Aria corrected

"So whats the plans for today?" Emily asked, pouring coffee for Hanna and herself

"I was thinking brunch at the grille?" Aria suggested

"Sounds good" Emily nodded, "We'll get chaned and drop our stuff off at home and meet you at the grille at 1?"

The girls nodded and finished their coffee before heading back upstairs to get changed.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short and simple guys! I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, it was just sort of an integration chapter and I didn't want to focus on it too much! More Hannily fluffiness coming up so watch this space! I'm also going to be trying to update every couple of days if not every few days! Gone are the days of weeks in between updates for now! Thank you so much for all the follows and the reviews they mean so much so keep them coming!**

**Any ideas/requests post below! I'M ALSO TAKING REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOTS SO POST THOSE DOWN IN THE COMMENTS TOO AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU!**


End file.
